


And You'll Be Mine

by MSSmysterygirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gender Bent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl
Summary: Queen Elsa has fallen for someone with red hair, green eyes, freckles and an infectious smile.  It's too bad she didn't remember to lock her bedroom door... or is it? (Rated M for good reason.  A request from FF.net)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first request fic and it was a challenge (yet fun) to write. Rated M for smut smut smut, incest, kinks of all sorts, dom/sub, pain/pleasure, ice magic, all that good stuff. You've been warned! (I don't own.. blah blah.)

**Chapter 1**

The castle halls were silent, Elsa noted with relief.  It was nearly midnight and all the lamps had been extinguished, leaving just a few sconces still burning in case anyone got up to use the bathroom or get a drink of water in the night.  Queen Elsa, regal, beautiful and all of twenty two years old, closed the door to her bedchambers with a quiet _thunk._ She briefly considered locking it but ultimately decided not to.  She had a tendency to fall asleep after certain activities and didn’t want to have to drag herself back out of bed to open it so the servants could enter in the morning.  She’d just have to be quiet and hope nobody came near her door.

Turning to face the room, Elsa shot a quick blanket of wet snow onto the fire in the hearth, sighing as she heard it hiss and sizzle into nothing but smoke.  The heat would not do her any good right now; she could always have one of the servants come and re-light it for her if she got cold (although that never happened.)  

With a wave of her hand, the queen dissolved her ice dress.  She’d been waiting _all day,_ through meetings and audiences and boring, _boring_ trade discussions… and now it was finally time.  Perching on the edge of her bed, Elsa held her hands out in front of her, side by side and palms up.  She felt a shiver of anticipation run up her spine and she closed her eyes.  Tiny sparkles of ice materialized in the palms of her hands, swirling and dancing until at last they settled, revealing an object in the queen’s hands.

Critical blue eyes inspected said object.  Long and generally cylindrical, slightly curved and with a distinct _anatomical_ feature to it, Elsa ran her left hand over it, examining its girth.  “This will do,” she said at last.  “This will do _nicely.”_   

Eagerly, the queen shuffled backwards on her bed until she lay propped up against the pillows at the headboard.  She closed her eyes and ran one hand down her nude body, stopping momentarily to flick her thumb over her right nipple; it immediately hardened under her touch.  

“Oh god,” she sighed, feeling her body respond.  “I’ve been waiting so long for this…”  

Repeating the action on the other nipple (and eliciting the same response,) Elsa knew she didn’t need to warm herself up any further.  The anticipation was killing her.  Grasping the newly fashioned ice phallus in her left (preferred) hand, Elsa dragged the tip of it from the middle of her sternum all the way down between her breasts and through the dip of her navel.  She wondered briefly if it would melt from the heat of her skin but doubted it.  When she reached the apex of her thighs, Queen Elsa paused.

She needed a visual to go along with this.  She took a deep breath and let her imagination run wild.  _Red hair… freckles…_ images danced one after another across her mind.  The ice phallus slid easily between her soaked folds.  _Taut muscles… aquamarine eyes…_ She knew exactly who she was imagining and knew it was wrong on some level but just couldn’t conjure up the energy to care.  How she _longed_ to tangle her fingers in that soft, red hair and pull that perfect lower lip into her own mouth as pleasure danced along _both_ of their senses.

“Oh.. _oh…”_ Elsa panted, now sliding the piece of ice in and out of herself at a semi-rapid tempo.  It was so _cold_ inside her, but it filled her up just right and hit all the perfect places.  She knew she had crafted it well.  She angled her hips upward, feeling the length of the toy rub up against her anterior wall.  A crackle of pleasure spread over her body and she threw her head back against the pillow.

So lost in rapture was she that she didn’t hear the soft sound of footsteps in the hallway.  

Elsa cried out desperately, feeling her body rush towards bliss.  “Oh fuck, oh… _fuck!”_ Elsa rarely swore.  She pounded the ice toy in and out of herself in earnest; she could feel her inner walls starting to clench.  With her free hand she reached up and pinched her nipple— _hard._   A single pinprick of intense pleasure ignited low in her belly, steadily growing and intensifying.  Elsa’s hips jerked helplessly, undulating against the toy.  “Yes, yes, _yes!”_

Finally, with a wail, she came.  The pleasure was exquisite; Elsa couldn’t have opened her eyes if she’d tried.  She felt her own fluids coat the ice phallus, making it so slippery she could barely hold into it.  She longed for something warmer, something _human,_ to fill her instead of this cold piece of frozen water, but it had done the trick this time and she couldn’t find it in her to complain too much.

With a wave of a hand shaky from exertion, Elsa dissolved the ice phallus.  She lay on her back, panting and sated.  

Later, when thinking about it, Elsa could never quite be sure what it was that made her look to her bedroom door in that moment.  A sound?  A feeling?  She couldn’t put her finger on it.  But when Queen Elsa’s striking blue eyes landed on her door, she was beyond surprised to find a pair of teal eyes looking back at her through the slightly cracked-open door, watching her intently.  Within a second of Elsa’s eyes lighting on them, the blue-green eyes disappeared.  But it hadn’t been quick enough.  Elsa had seen the red eyebrows, the freckles above and below those eyes.  She’d know those eyes anywhere and the thought was both mortifying and arousing.

Prince Andersen of Arendelle.  Andy.  Her younger brother.

* * *

 

It had been all the young prince could do to keep his thoughts (and hands) to himself when he’d first seen his sister at her coronation.  After their parents had died three years prior, Elsa had shut herself away, isolating herself even more than she had done before.  Whereas before, Prince Andersen would see his sister once or twice a month (always from afar, but still with his own two eyes), he then only saw her maybe once or twice a _year_ , and it was always fleeting.  Still, there was something about the flash of her he did see that intrigued him greatly.

There was no doubt that Queen Elsa was very beautiful.  Her facial features were nearly identical to Queen Idunn’s (may she rest in loving memory) and her build was also similar.  Elsa had an inch or two on their mother, but she had clearly inherited mainly her mother’s genetics, blonde hair notwithstanding.

When Prince Andersen, Andy for short, laid eyes on his sister at her coronation, he had felt as though the world had ceased to spin.  His stomach was instantly overrun with butterflies and he felt his mouth go dry.  Another part of his anatomy reacted too, and he awkwardly crossed his legs so as to hide his growing problem.

In the year and a half since then, all events aside, Prince Andy had somewhat come to terms with the fact that he lusted after his sister.  He knew it wasn’t entirely unheard of; royal families had actually pushed the idea of inbreeding for a great while to retain pure bloodlines (or something like that.  Andy had never paid a lot of attention in history lessons.  He was much more interested in the here-and-now.)  The fact that they had been so separated from one another for many years only added to the intrigue.  She was a mysterious, beautiful, _older_ woman.  Who also happened to share genetics with him.

Andy had all but abandoned hope that Elsa would ever return his feelings.  She was friendly with him, close even.  She wasn’t hesitant to touch him and make up for the years of outright love she had denied him.  He assumed she just felt as any sister would about her younger brother — protective, platonic and affectionate.

Over the past few months, however, he’d begun to suspect he might’ve assumed wrong.  Nothing overtly obvious, just a few little _innuendos_ he hadn’t expected, or a touch that lingered just a few seconds too long, or a flirty look across the dinner table.  _What is she doing?_   The question entered his mind on more than one occasion.  The stealthy clues continued to the point where Andy found himself relieving sexual tension alone in his room with her name on his lips and her body in his mind’s eye.  The things he wanted to do to her… if only he had the courage to tell her.

It had started when he’d awoken in the night, his mouth parched and heart racing.  The dream, whatever it had been, was gone but Andy couldn’t be sure if it was a nightmare or a _different_ kind of dream.  He padded down the hall, in search of a glass of water to whet his whistle.  He had come across two of the servants arguing in a hallway near the kitchen on his way back out.  In order to avoid an awkward confrontation, Prince Andy had decided to use the back staircase to get back up to the floor where the bedrooms were.  An unintended consequence of this was that he had to pass by his sister’s bedchamber door from this direction.

And that’s when he heard it.  A sound.  A moan.  Coming from behind the queen’s closed door.

His first thought was that she was in pain.  Panicked, Andy imagined that someone had sneaked into the castle and was attacking his sister.  His hands clenched into clammy fists as he drew ever closer to her door.  He tried to still his shaking hands before touching the doorknob.  He didn’t want it to rattle and alert whoever was inside; the element of surprise would work in his favor if he needed to fight someone off.

His panic soon gave way to shock and a tinge of embarrassment when he opened the door a crack and peered inside.

Lovely Queen Elsa, his _own sister,_ spread out on her bed with no clothing on whatsoever, her hand clutching what he could only recognize as a penis made of _ice._   Wide-eyed, Andy stared, unblinking, as his sister easily slid the piece of ice inside her, most of it disappearing into her inviting warmth.  Andy wondered briefly how she wasn’t shivering, but then realized this was _Elsa._   She was never affected by cold.

Andy felt a twitch inside his pajama pants.  An ache was growing and it took all his willpower not to reach down and stroke himself through the fabric.  _God_ but she was so alluring like that.  Her little moans and whimpers were an audial aphrodisiac, bringing his breath ever quicker and the tent in his pants ever higher.

“Oh fuck,” she panted and Andy had to bite down on his fist to keep a guttural moan from escaping his throat and giving his position away.  “Oh _fuck!”_ Hearing her swear in the throes of passion was almost more than he could bear.  The mental image of himself throwing open that bedroom door, charging in, throwing the ice phallus against the wall (where it would undoubtedly shatter spectacularly) climbing on top of her and… _oh._   He had to stop that fantasy right where it was because he would no doubt make a mess of the carpet in the hall if he didn’t.

Her cries of _yes, yes, YES_ were an immediate precursor to what Andy could only recognize as her orgasm, even though it was indeed the first female orgasm he’d ever witnessed.  He watched, mesmerized, as his sister’s hips jerked erratically against the ice penis in her hand, forcing it deeper and deeper into her, her other hand pinching and tweaking her own nipple.  Andy’s pants were _terribly_ constricting at this point and he had to flat-out convince himself not to stroke himself to completion right there in the hallway.

When her eyes unexpectedly landed on his through the crack in the doorway, Prince Andy thought his heart had actually stopped.  In a flash, he pulled back from the door, hoping that she’d been too deep in the post-orgasmic fog to realize what she’d seen.  He backed away slowly for several feet before turning and sprinting all the way back to his room.

The carpet outside Queen Elsa’s door may have remained clean, but the same could not be said for the carpet just inside Prince Andy’s door.  He made a mental note to come up with an excuse for the mess before the maids came in the morning.  With what was no doubt a much better basis for dreams than he’d ever had before, Prince Andersen of Arendelle fell into a deep, uninterruptible sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The weeks immediately following that night had been simultaneously the most alluring and confusing weeks of Prince Andy’s entire life.  Never in his almost twenty years of life had he been less sure of what was going on in his sister’s mind.  Even all those years that she had shut herself away in her room he had been convinced, without a shadow of doubt, that he’d known the reason; he was sure _he’d_ done something to anger or repulse her somehow.  That hadn’t turned out to be the case at all, but he’d known it with certainty at the time.  
 ****

Now, however, it was a classic case of ‘the more I see, the less I know,’ and Andy was starting to come unravelled.

Elsa had avoided him entirely for the first three days afterward.  Andy hadn’t exactly gone looking for her either, but she hadn’t come down for meals and he only saw her fleetingly in the hallways.  It was rather like before the coronation.  Elsa was more like a ghost than an actual person.  

After those first three days had passed, however, Elsa came on like a charging bull.  Andy had walked into the library one evening just before dinner only to find Elsa parading around in the skimpiest outfit made of ice he’d ever seen!  As if her normal ice dress wasn’t revealing enough, she’d apparently hacked off nearly two thirds of the skirt (but hadn’t omitted the slit, which made Andy wonder why she had even bothered getting dressed at all) and the sleeves as well.  He also noted that the ice from which she constructed her ‘dress’ was obviously just a bit thinner than her usual ice attire, as he could see the shadows of her nipples through the material.  He had frozen, awkwardly standing half in the door, unsure of whether to feel aroused or horrified.  They were _family!_   This was so _wrong!_

In the end, Andy had stayed in the library but determinedly kept his back to Elsa at all times.  Partially because he didn’t know where to look if he turned around but also because his body seemed to be reacting to her with a mind of its own and it would have been _hugely_ obvious if he had faced her.

A few days after the library incident, another confusing event had occurred.  They were in the dining room, eating breakfast.  It was just the two of them — all the servants were either in the kitchen or otherwise occupied.  Elsa had, in a moment of childlike humor, stuck raspberries on the ends of all her fingers.  She waved her fingers at Andy in a coquettish fashion before making a show of pulling the berry off her index finger with her teeth, her pink tongue darting out to caress the berry on its way in.  She did the same with her thumb, ring finger and pinky, leaving the raspberry on her middle finger in place.

Andy had at first chuckled at his sister’s antics, but his smile quickly fell away as he watched her perform.  He swallowed hard, feeling his adam’s apple bob sharply, unable to tear his eyes away.  Elsa watched him with an unreadable expression as she chewed each berry.  Finally, when the last berry remained, she extended her slender arm towards her brother.

Andy opened his mouth, although he wasn’t sure if it was in welcome or in protest, but before he could decide, Elsa placed her middle finger, still adorned with raspberry, right into his mouth.  “Close,” she said, and when he obeyed she gently dragged her finger out, running it over his bottom lip.  “Good, hmm?”  She smiled coyly.

Prince Andersen was rendered speechless. And _that_ was not something that happened very often.

God knows he tried to resist it, tried to quell his body’s reaction to his sister.  He tried to visualize the wrath that their parents no doubt would have brought down upon them if they knew, but he couldn’t solidify it because he knew, rationally, that they were gone and couldn’t see them.  He tried to envision himself with other women; there was a nice looking scullery maid named Erin who had caught his eye on more than one occasion despite her non-royal heritage.  But somehow, in the middle of his fantasies, Erin always changed into Elsa.

Finally, three weeks after that first fateful night when he had seen Elsa through her bedroom door, Prince Andersen could hold it off no longer.  

It was a Friday night and the castle was quiet.  Elsa had asked her brother to play a game of chess with her in the library before they retired for the night.  Andy was both alarmed and gratified to see that she was wearing her skimpy ice dress again, although he was a little afraid to think about what had made her choose such an outfit for an activity as mundane as chess.

“Focus,” Elsa scolded as Andy made what must have been his fiftieth poor choice in the game.

“Sorry,” Andy mumbled in response.  _How am I supposed to concentrate with your entire leg showing like that?_   He gritted his teeth and stared at the chessboard.

Elsa moved her knight.  “You know, Papa would be rolling in his grave if he saw you playing like this.”  She leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other and giving Andy a very fine view of her impeccably shaped thigh.  “He taught you better than this.”

Unable to come up with an excuse that didn’t sound depraved, Andy said nothing and lamely moved a pawn — the only one he had left.  Elsa was clearly taking pity on him by not massacring him immediately.

“You know,” the queen said thoughtfully as she moved a piece without looking, “I’ve half a mind to make you pay for this terrible breach of upbringing.”  

Her smile was more of a smirk than anything else, but Andy could detect a hint of nervousness in her eyes.  It took several seconds for his brain to catch up completely and he raised his eyebrows in alarm when he realized what she’d said.  “Wh-what do you mean ‘make me pay?’”  

A pale, elegant hand reached out and grabbed his wrist as he reached for a chess piece.  “I know you saw me that night,” Elsa whispered, her eyes solemn and intense.  “I know you were watching.”

Andy suddenly felt his blood turn cold in his veins.  He actually glanced down at where Elsa’s hand was wrapped around his wrist to see if she was turning him to ice again, but she wasn’t.  He gulped against a throat as dry as a desert, coughing once before he could get his voice to work at all.  “Y-you saw…?”  He closed his eyes against the pitiful squeak his voice emitted at the end.

“Did you like what you saw, Andy?” 

There was a metaphorical fire burning in Queen Elsa’s eyes, crackling and snapping just behind the blue of her irises.  Andy couldn’t look away.  He thought about denying it but he knew it wouldn’t do any good.  Unable to get a sound out, he just nodded mutely.

Sighing resignedly, Elsa sat back in her chair again, regarding her brother with an even stare.  After several tense seconds, she stood up and paced around behind the chair.  “God forgive me for the things I’m about to say,” she murmured so quietly that Andy almost couldn’t hear her.  Without any further warning, she turned to face him, grabbing onto the back of the chair she had just vacated.  “You liked watching me pleasure myself?” 

The sharpness in his sister’s voice was unlike anything he’d ever heard directed to him.  She occasionally used that tone of voice when dealing with a particularly disagreeable council member or staff person, but never with him.  She was taking charge, Andy realized.  That notion caused his heart rate to increase by about fifty percent.  Again, he nodded silently.

“You liked watching me use an ice penis on myself?”  Elsa was gripping the back of the chair so tightly her knuckles were turning white.  “You liked watching me bring myself to orgasm right there on my bed?”

“Y-y- _yes,”_ Andy stammered out.  He wasn’t sure what had come over his sister; this was an incredibly abrupt change.  But he couldn’t deny that he was reacting to it in many physiological ways.  He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“And tell me,” Elsa said, letting go of the chair and pacing behind it four or five feet in either direction.  “Tell me what you did when you ran off, hmm?”

Clenching his fists at his sides, Prince Andy struggled to conjure up words to answer the question.  Apparently he took too long because Elsa spoke before he could say anything.

“When you got back to your room.  Did you touch yourself?”  Andy remained silent but felt his face flush even redder, if that were even possible.  Evidently that was enough of an answer because Elsa kept going.  “Did you… stroke yourself?  Maybe bring yourself to completion just as I did?”

Another mute nod was all Andy could muster.

“I see.”  The queen tapped her chin thoughtfully, really getting into her role now.  “And what exactly were you thinking about as you did that?”

“You,” Andy answered immediately, too far gone to care.

“Why, Prince Andersen,” Elsa cooed, sitting back down in her chair.  “That is positively _blasphemous.”_   It was pretty clear that she didn’t actually mean that.  Without looking at Andy or saying another word, Elsa reset the chess board.  “Now play,” she instructed.  “If I deem your performance less than satisfactory, you will have to be punished.”

Prince Andy felt his pants tightening with each word out of his sister’s mouth.  Who _was_ this woman and what had she done with his sister?  The Elsa that Andy had known for the past several years was quiet, reserved, regal, stoic even.  She would _never_ say such things.  But then again, she had the power to shoot ice out of her fingertips so it wasn’t really so far-fetched to imagine that she had other secrets as well.  Next to ice powers, secretly harboring sexual fantasies about her brother was basically negligible. 

It only took a few minutes before Elsa spoke again.  “Ah-ah,” she admonished, confiscating one of Andy’s two knights and pointing it at him.  “Strip from the waist up.”

“Wh-what?” He sputtered in disbelief.  

“You heard me,” she answered, smiling innocently.  “Strip.  Waist up.”  When Andy still failed to move, Elsa upped the ante.  “Do I need to make that an order?” She asked, sounding every bit the powerful queen she was.

Blushing furiously, Andy removed his waistcoat, shirt and cravat.  He watched Elsa rake her eyes over his muscular upper body — toned from years of horseback riding and fencing.  _She_ may have been stuck in her room for years but _he_ clearly had not been.  The pure hunger in her eyes made him feel a strange mixture of pride and apprehension.  She reminded him somewhat of a lioness about the devour her prey.  She kept quiet, though, and wordlessly continued their chess game.

Andy sat, trembling with adrenaline, feeling every bit as exposed as he was before his older sister.  It didn’t take long before he made another mistake in the game.

Elsa tutted sadly and then, with a wicked smile, pointed her finger right at Andy’s chest.  A spark of blue erupted from her fingertips and before he could realize what was happening, two small brackets made of ice materialized on his chest, one on each nipple.  The cold was searing and Andy all but leapt from his seat.  Elsa just smiled devilishly.

“You did say that you enjoyed watching me use ice, did you not?” She questioned, sounding far more innocent than she was.

“Yes b-but—”  Andy broke off.  The ice was sending shock waves right to his groin.

“Sit,” Elsa commanded, pointing to his chair.  “We still have a game to play.”

Now shaking in earnest, Andy resolutely sat himself back down.  He glared at the chessboard, willing himself to ignore the sensations coming from his now aching nipples and pay attention to the task at hand.  It was useless though.  Within minutes Elsa had won the game.

“That,” she said, twirling a finger in the air and causing the icy clamps on brother’s nipples to twist agonizingly, “was a poor excuse for a chest — oh, I mean _chess—_ game.”

“I’m s-sorry,” the prince stuttered, clutching the cushion beneath him in a desperate attempt to keep his voice steady.  He was so _hard_ inside his pants; it was almost unbearable.  “P-please…”

“Please what?”

“Please take these off,” he all but begged, gesturing to the tiny devices torturing his nipples.

With a grin, Elsa waved her hand and dissolved the ice.  “Why, you don’t like them?”  She laughed softly.  “Or do you like them a bit too much?”  She glanced pointedly at the obvious tent in her brother’s pants.  “You look a little uncomfortable there.”

“You could say that,” Andy said through clenched teeth.  He was getting past the point of being weirded out by any of this — too many hormones rushing through his body.  He wanted Elsa and he wanted her _right now._   

“Why don’t you… _take care_ of that, then?”  Elsa sat herself back in the chair, spreading her legs just a tiny bit, teasing Andy.  “I can give you something visual to help you.”

A slow groan was all he could respond with.

Elsa shot a quick blast of ice across the room, freezing the giant double doors shut and blocking the keyholes.  “Take off your pants,” Elsa instructed.  “Or pull them down, at least.”

Andy hurried to obey.  He only felt a momentary pang of embarrassment as he pulled down his undergarments, freeing himself to Elsa’s keen eye.

“Now show me.”

“Show you what?” For the life of him, Andy couldn’t put a meaning to that command.

“Show me what you did that night, when you got back into your room after you saw me.”  

Andy stared at his sister for several seconds, unable to believe his ears.  _She’s asking me to masturbate,_ his addled brain finally comprehended.  Glancing down at his stiff length, nearly at its full height, and back up again at Elsa with uncertainty, the prince tried to muster up the courage to fulfill his queen’s demand.

“You need a little help?” The blonde monarch crooned.  She all but cackled at the strangled groan that escaped her younger brother when she parted her slender (yet deliciously feminine) thighs even further, showing him just the tiniest hint of what lay beneath her ice dress.  Andy could see the insides of Elsa’s thighs glistening with desire and he fought the urge to catapult himself out of the chair and taste her.

With renewed vigor, Andy slid his hand onto his own shaft, gripping himself with precision and the perfect amount of pressure.  He felt all his nerves come alive at the sensation and his head lolled back against the high-backed chair.  He pumped his hand up and down his length a few times before daring to look back at Elsa.

“Hold up your hand,” she instructed, and her voice had a strained quality to it that he’d never heard before.  “The one you’re using.”

Reluctantly letting go, Andy held his hand up, palm facing his sister.  She lazily waved her fingers in his general direction and he gasped when he felt what he could only describe as an icy film settle over his hand, coating his palm and fingers in the finest layer of ice he had ever seen.  It almost looked like frost.

“Now continue,” she instructed as she slipped her own hand underneath the edge of her skirt.  “Imagine it’s my hand.”

Bringing his hand back to his engorged penis, Andy tentatively touched himself with the ice glove.  At the sting of cold, he hissed and his hips jerked up of their own volition.  _Imagine it’s her hand,_ he reminded himself.  Once again he gripped himself, taking a few experimental strokes and finding the sensation quite pleasurable.  It was a startling feeling, his skin felt as though it was simultaneously burning and freezing which, he realized, it quite possibly _was._   

As Andy continued to work on his own hardened flesh, he watched Elsa with interest.  She had one hand gripping the arm of her chair and the other was out of sight beneath her revealing ice skirt that had somehow fallen between her legs in just the perfect position to obscure everything from view.  However, the lewd sounds coming from that same region left very little to the imagination.  Queen Elsa was obviously very wet and very excited.

“Le’me see you,” Andy huffed.  He could feel his body starting to spasm at random and knew that it wouldn’t be long for him.  He longed to see Elsa come again, preferably at the same time as him.

He expected Elsa to balk at his request but she didn’t.  With a quick wave of her hand in an upward motion, her dress dissolved into tiny sparkles of ice and vanished in a wisp.  She wore no undergarments at all.  “Look at me, Andersen,” she ordered authoritatively.  

He was powerless to deny her.

His hips were rolling up into his hand, the ice glove causing all his nerves to ignite in a way never before experienced.  No wonder Elsa was a fan of ice toys.  Sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt his hair sticking to his temples.  “Ah,” he grunted.  “Can’t hold off much longer.”

Prince Andy watched in fascination as Elsa raised her right hand, just as she had that night in her bedroom, and began pinching and tweaking her own nipple.  This time, however, instead of an ice phallus disappearing into her dripping sex, it was her own two fingers.  Andy couldn’t decide which sight was more arousing but he decided it didn’t matter.

Elsa’s eyes were hazy with desire but she looked right at him.  “Let me see you come.”

And again, who was Prince Andy to deny the Snow Queen?  He thrust harshly into his hand once, twice more and erupted, a cry bursting from his throat and his ejaculate making a mess of his lower belly and hand.  He noted, in his orgasmic haze, that the ice on his hand did not melt even when his hot seed touched it.  _Magic,_ he thought distractedly.  

Panting, he released his softening length and tried to bring his heart rate back down to normal.  Only then did he realize that Elsa had not orgasmed with him, but instead had slowed her pace, letting him have his moment before she took hers.  

“That…” she breathed, “looked _wonderful._   I can’t wait to taste you.  But for now…”  She pinched her own nipple, hard.  “It’s my turn.”

Andy sat himself up slightly straighter, watching without blinking.  He ignored the feeling of his ejaculate dripping down towards his pubic hair.  He was far too busy watching Elsa.

Legs spread wide apart, Queen Elsa buried her fingers inside herself, using the heel of her hand to rub against her clit.  Her hips were rocking, bucking helplessly against her own hand.  Her sizable breasts bounced with each thrust and Andy wanted so much to take one into his mouth and give her pleasure, but he felt rooted to his seat.

As if she’d read his mind, Elsa scolded him.  “Don’t even think of moving.  You just sit there and watch.”

Locking eyes with her brother, Elsa began to moan in earnest.  Andy wouldn’t have taken her for a dirty-talking kind of girl, but Elsa was just _full_ of surprises.

“You dirty prince,” she accused, her voice breathy.  “You like watching your queen touch herself?  You get off to this?”  She pulled her soaking fingers out of her folds and rubbed her clit for several seconds.  “You shot your come all over yourself watching me, didn’t you?”

Andy’s eyes were no doubt the size of dinner plates as he watched the show Elsa put on just for him.  Her movements became jerkier and more sporadic, her breath coming in shortening huffs.  “I can’t wait for you to fuck me someday,” she panted, slipping her fingers back inside.  “Oh… I’m going to…”

“Come for me,” Andy husked out, surprising himself.  But _oh_ how he wanted to see it again.

“Yes… _yes!”_ Elsa wailed, her head tipping back unceremoniously as her fingers relentlessly pounded in and out, slapping her clit with her palm on every thrust.  “ _ANDY!”_   And just like that, she came hard on her own hand, his name falling from her lips repeatedly.  

Finally slowing, she lifted her head lazily and opened her eyes.  Several seconds passed and Elsa sighed.  “You know we can never go back to how things used to be after this, right?”

Andy almost laughed at the absurdity of the statement.  “Why in the world would I _want_ to?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the days passed, Andy grew slightly more used to Elsa’s mood swings.  She would be flirty with him one minute and then staring him down like a hungry cheetah in the Serengeti the next.  A lingering touch at the breakfast table would be followed, several hours later, by a quick yank to his arm from behind some random tapestry in a hallway, and Andy always emerged with several bite marks that he’d had to get rather creative to conceal.  
 ****

Elsa grew bolder during their time together, although she had yet to let Andy actually touch her.  He was usually either ordered to stay completely across the room and therefore out of arms reach of her, or he was instructed to sit on his hands.  He found it hard to complain, though, because she always put on a lascivious show for him.  If she was feeling generous, she’d let him come first; if she wasn’t, she’d make him watch her get herself off twice or even three times before she’d permit him his release.

It drove him crazy and he loved it.

Andy wondered what would happen if _he_ were to grab Elsa by the arm one day as she walked through the halls of the castle alone.  Why was _she_ the only one allowed to instigate such endeavors?  It hardly seemed fair.  Perhaps her boldness was rubbing off on him, or perhaps it was just the fact that he wanted _other_ things to literally rub off on him.  Whatever the case, Prince Andy decided to take matters into his own hands — literally! — one day.

He’d chosen a corridor in the east wing of the castle on this particular day of the week because it was one that Elsa usually walked alone.  She would come from the audience chamber on the first floor of the east wing, climb the set of stairs located there, and then navigate the halls on the second floor until she reached her study in the main part of the castle.  Having come from the audience chamber, Andy assumed she’d be lost in thought during this part of the walk, having just completed one of the more tiring queenly duties for the week.  He knew his sister loved the people of her kingdom but talking to so many of them for such a long period of time tired her out.  Elsa was loving but introverted.  Years of isolation had left her feeling inadequate in the social department, a far cry from her brother who was known to be a chatterbox.

When Andy saw Elsa approaching, he ducked further behind the intricately woven tapestry, his hand at the ready.

What he _didn’t_ expect was for Elsa to jump a mile and send shards of ice shooting out in all directions.  The floor beneath their feet instantly became a smooth, shiny ice rink and the walls crackled as frost ran up them and spread over the tall ceiling.  

“Andy!” Elsa shouted when she realized who her assailant was.  “What in the… _what_ are you doing?”

“This,” Andy (who pretended to be unfazed by her icy outburst) said simply and pulled Elsa the rest of the way behind the tapestry, placing two fingers under her chin and tilting her head up towards him.  He fit his lips neatly over hers, feeling her arms slip around his waist despite her grunt of protest.

“I could’ve impaled you with one of those ice shards,” Elsa scolded when they finally came up for air.  Her expression turned imperious.  “That was _not_ a very princely thing to do.”

Andy had to chuckle at her serious expression.  “What do you mean?  It was an extremely princely thing to do… when the prince in question is _me.”_   

“Nevertheless.”  The queen jabbed a finger into Andy’s chest.  “You deserve to be punished for that little stunt.”

“I’m trembling in my boots,” Andy teased.  Although if he were honest, the idea of Elsa punishing him was indeed appealing.  He shivered slightly as he remembered the icy nipple clamps from their first time together after the game of chess.

After that encounter, Elsa had breezed away and Andy hadn’t seen her for the rest of the day or evening.  She didn’t come down for dinner and Gerda, when asked, informed Andy that Elsa had begged off dinner with a headache and requested food be sent to her in her chambers.  All that night, Andy didn’t sleep well for fear he’d actually really offended Elsa.

He needn’t have worried though.

The next morning dawned bright and clear and Kai was knocking on Prince Andy’s door at an exceedingly early hour, informing him that Queen Elsa had requested his presence in her council meeting that commenced in exactly three quarters of an hour.  This was a strange request.  Elsa knew Andy didn’t have the attention span to sit through a meeting like that.  She’d recently joked that he should hope that he died before her so that he’d never have to deal with things such as this.

Andy barely had time to dress and wolf down a piece of toast before approaching the door to the meeting room.  It was still empty.  There was a large table, rectangular in shape and able to seat about twenty or twenty two people.  At one end sat the queen’s chair — ornately carved and with a plush, red seat and back cushion.  At the completely other end of the table was another similar chair, although this one was slightly smaller, less intricate and the cushions were a royal blue color.

“Please, Your Highness,” Kai nodded to Andy, indicating the blue chair.  “You may sit at this end.  Queen Elsa requested your chair be placed here.”

As Andy sat down, his nerves began to tingle with anticipation.  Elsa was up to _something,_ that much was certain.  But what?  Before he had much more time to wonder, the door opened again and Queen Elsa floated into the room followed by all fourteen council members, who spread themselves out along the sides of the table.

“I hope you gentlemen don’t mind,” Elsa addressed her council, “that I’ve asked my brother, Prince Andersen, to join us this morning.  As he is nearing twenty years of age, I feel it’s important that he get… _up_ with current events and the like.”  Her eyes twinkled at him when she said that last part.  Andy swallowed audibly.

The meeting began right on time.  Watching Elsa in action was riveting, Andy had to admit.  He had a hard time following along at first because many of the items early on the agenda had been covered partially or fully in a previous meeting.  However, as the items ticked by, Andy began to catch bits here and there and found himself actually understanding.  He nodded along with something that one of the council members was saying and as he did so, he caught Elsa eyeing him with amusement.

Her azure eyes took on a hint of mischief and he saw one of her hands disappear below the table top.  Seconds later, he felt the familiar sting of ice — _her_ ice — forming over his nipples once again.  Shocked, Andy gasped and glanced down at his chest.  She must have made the nipple clamps flatter, somehow, because he could see nothing protruding under his shirt.  

Elsa smiled wickedly across the long table at him.

Clenching his hands in his lap, Prince Andy tried to freeze the nonchalant look on his face as he pretended to listen to what the council members were talking about.  Apparently the façade was working because Elsa looked singularly displeased.  Her hand once again dipped below the table line.  

 _This_ time, Andy gasped even more loudly because he felt _his whole set of undergarments_ turn to ice!  How on earth had she managed _that?_   Didn’t she have to be able to _see_ something in order to be able to turn it to ice?  Well, apparently not.

Andy squirmed in his chair and Elsa looked beatific.  She made eye contact with him and mouthed the words _payback._

That was probably the longest meeting Andy ever sat through, and he found it unlikely that he’d ever sit through a longer one as long as he lived.

* * *

 

Elsa had made him wear the ice undergarments for the entirety of that meeting and, in fact, all the way until lunch time.  She only dissolved them when he mentioned something about getting freezer burn in unfortunate places.

“I’m not done with you, though,” she warned, grabbing him by the necktie as they left the dining hall after lunch.  “Meet me in my chambers tonight after the staff go to bed.  I will be waiting for you.”

It seemed as though it took _forever_ for the castle to quiet down that night.  Andy knew that there were actually significantly fewer staff here at Arendelle Castle than there were in other castles.  He shuddered to think how long he’d have to wait if they had double or triple the current staff.  Holding a candleholder in one hand and using the other to hold his dressing gown around him, Andy padded silently down the hallway towards Elsa’s bedchambers.  The candle in his hand, along with the lowly burning sconces used as nightlights, cast eerie shadows along the walls as he crept along.

“Come,” Elsa’s voice sounded through the door when he knocked.  _Planning to,_ he didn’t say.  He doubted she’d appreciate his humor.

Pushing open the door, Prince Andy nearly dropped his candle.  He managed to recover it before it fell, the back of his mind dimly screaming at him that the carpet was a fire hazard and he’d _better not drop that damn candle_.  Elsa was laying on her bed, her curves not obscured whatsoever by the nearly sheer dressing gown she wore.  She lay on her side, her head propped on her hand.  “Took you long enough,” she drawled.

“S-sorry,” Andy grimaced at his own stutter.  Could he _not_ sound like a complete idiot for once when he spoke to her?  “Kai was up and about for a lot longer than expected.”

“No matter,” Elsa answered, pushing herself up to a sitting position and swinging her legs off the side of the bed.  “It’s now time I got even with you for yesterday.”

“Didn’t you already do that at the council meeting?” Andy asked incredulously.  He couldn’t imagine what else she had in store for him.  In spite of himself, he felt his cock stir to life in his pants.  He saw Elsa eyeing his growing bulge.

_Busted._

She stood up, dropping her dressing gown in the process.  Her breasts swayed as she approached him and he had to work very hard to stop himself from reaching out to touch.  He knew her nipples were sensitive from the way she always moaned that much louder when she toyed with them.  He could only imagine how she’d react if he put his mouth on them, sucked them, licked them…  His breath quickened.  

“Strip,” she demanded, dipping her index finger beneath the waist of his pants.

Andy rushed to fulfill her demand.

“Good boy,” Elsa praised.  “You’re already so hard.”

Glancing down, Andy could see that she was correct.

Taking on her dominating role, Elsa paced back and forth in front of Andy, both of them now nude.  “You were very naughty yesterday, Prince Andersen.  Grabbing a lady without permission is bad enough, but a queen!”  She tsk-tsked, shaking her head.  “Definitely punishable.  Sit,” she pointed to her four-posted canopy bed.  “Lay back.”

No sooner had Andy laid back against the pillows than he felt, rather than saw, Elsa’s ice.  Around each wrist and each ankle a strip of ice appeared, elongating and morphing until it became clear what she was doing.  Each chain of ice pulled his limbs in different directions, until he was lying spread-eagle on the bed, tied to the posts with ice.  

“O-oh god, _Elsa,”_ Andy growled.  He’d never been in a position like this before and it was both incredibly unsettling and unbelievably arousing.  The ice bit into his skin and he knew he’d have marks there to hide the next morning.  He was completely exposed and entirely at the mercy of his older sister, his queen.

She wasn’t done talking, though.  “And the way you looked at me during the council meeting this morning… Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?”  Pausing at the foot of the bed, Elsa yanked hard on one of the chains, making sure it wouldn’t give way easily.  “I’ve wanted you for years.  Oh, I don’t think you ever knew I was watching, but I was.  Mama and Papa, heaven rest them, surely would’ve hanged me for my desires if they’d known.”

Prince Andy couldn’t speak.  He was so turned on it was almost unbearable.  If he tried to speak, he was sure it would come out as nothing more than an inaudible squeak, so he didn’t even bother.  He could only watch as Elsa climbed slowly onto the bed, settling between his knees.  She wasn’t quite touching him but he could feel her body heat.  For someone with ice powers, she certainly was warm!

“Now,” she cooed.  “Tell me, Prince.  How long have you returned my feelings?”

Damn it.  Now he’d have to speak.  Swallowing twice, Andy attempted to get his vocal chords working.  “U-um—”  He cleared his throat and tried once more.  “A while.”

“How long is a while?”

Andy’s hips squirmed under Elsa’s intense stare.  “Since y-your coronation,” and when she only raised an eyebrow, he added hastily, “Your Majesty.”

Elsa smiled and closed her eyes, as if reliving a memory.  “Yes… my coronation.”  

When her eyes opened, they were slightly troubled and Andy saw her façade crumbling.  He knew Elsa still felt immense guilt about how that whole thing had gone down.  He scrambled to alleviate her guilt and get the moment back.  “You looked so beautiful in your coronation dress.  But that was nothing compared to when I saw you in your ice palace.”

A switch seemed to flip and Elsa was back to her domineering self (which wasn’t really _her_ at all, but for this game it was).  “Yes, I believe you gave yourself away at the ice palace.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

Elsa only glanced down at Andy’s erection and smirked.

 _Oh._   He’d been too busy trying to come to terms with everything to pay attention to what his body was doing.  He blushed, imagining Elsa seeing that.

“I loved it,” she said quietly, as though sensing his embarrassment.  “Part of me wished you would just take me right then.”  She frowned.  “Olaf would’ve walked in, though, and _that_ would have been awkward.  But enough about that.”  She grinned wolfishly.  “Now, tell me what you wished to do to me.  That day at the ice palace and… after.”

Andy gnawed on his lip uncertainly.  Dirty talk wasn’t really his thing.  He liked it, but it wasn’t something he was particularly comfortable with _doing._   Elsa, however, was expecting an answer.  “Well…” Andy said slowly, stalling, giving himself time to come up with something to say.  He knew exactly what he’d wanted to do to her, but he wasn’t sure he could get the words to come out without sounding dumb.  

“Do you need some encouragement?”  Her eyes sparkled and Andy wasn’t sure whether to be afraid or intrigued.  Elsa pointed her finger at his groin and drew it in a slow circle.  Within seconds, a ring made of ice was encircling the base of his shaft.

“AGHH!” Andy burst out, the sensation making his head spin.  Like the ice on his wrists and ankles, it was biting cold and set his nerves tingling.

Elsa only smiled innocently.  “Now, go on.  You were saying?”

Gritting his teeth, Andy said, “I-I wanted to t-touch you.”

“Is that all?” Elsa asked, sounding disappointed.  “I think you wanted more than that.”  She flicked her wrist and the ring around his penis tightened minutely, causing him to gasp harshly.

“I wanted to pull your dress off you,” he ground out.  “I wanted to _kiss_ you… all over.”

Elsa shifted where she sat, her fidgeting belying her calm demeanor.  “What else?  You can do better than that.”

When the ring tightened even further, Andy felt as though he was going to explode or, at the very least, he felt as though his penis was going to be separated from his body very soon.  He let the words tumble from his lips.  “I wanted to lay you down on the floor right there in the foyer and rip your dress off you.  I wanted to kiss every _inch_ of you and make you come on my tongue and _then,”_ he was panting now, “I wanted to _fuck_ you right there on the floor, and in every room in your damn ice palace.  And in every room in _this_ palace, too!”

Elsa’s blue eyes were wide with shock; she clearly hadn’t expected that avalanche of words to pour forth from Andy’s mouth.  Her pupils dilated from the rush of arousal.  She was wet — Andy could smell her desire.  He’d have reached for her if it weren’t for the fact that he _couldn’t._   

Regaining some semblance of control, Elsa tipped her chin up a fraction of an inch.  “Very well,” she stated.

Almost instantly, Andy found himself surrounded by her.  Her thighs on either side of his face, her soaked core only inches from his face.  He could smell her, see her, hear her… he was practically enveloped in everything Elsa.  He felt her magically tighten the cock ring even further and he groaned against her inner thigh.  It didn’t seem possible that he could get any harder without suffering some kind of permanent damage.  The ice stung his wrists, ankles and nether region.

“Make me come,” Elsa commanded, lowering herself onto his waiting mouth.

Andy had never performed oral sex on a woman before (or indeed on anyone!) but he had read every racy novel that the library had and had also heard some stories from some crass-talking fishermen.  Not to mention Kristoff, on their long journey up the North Mountain to find Elsa.  Kristoff was a nice guy and he and Andy had hit it off well.  Kristoff had some _stories._   Gathering all his knowledge and desperately trying to apply it all at once, Andy let his tongue snake out and took an experimental lick of Elsa’s sex.  He tried several different things, without any real linear plan.

“Flat tongue,” Elsa instructed from above.  “Long strokes.”

Andy obeyed, flattening his tongue and licking her from her entrance all the way up to her clit.  She tasted wonderful — tart and kind of sweet with a little kick.  Oh, he’d been waiting so _long_ for this moment.  He lapped at her with vigor, causing little moans to fall from her lips as her hips undulated softly against his face.

Long, elegant fingers threaded into Andy’s soft red hair (Elsa was always bugging him to get a haircut but he was extremely glad he hadn’t.  He liked when she grabbed his hair.) and pulled softly at his roots.  “Yes…” Elsa sighed, grinding a little harder against his tongue.  “Just like that.”

Andy took some liberties and tried a few different things, intermingling flicking motions with the long, languid strokes.  “Ah!” Elsa cried out when he flicked her clit repeatedly with the tip of his tongue.  He moaned against her skin and she cried out again, the vibrations driving her crazy.  “More,” she begged, not sounding very queenly anymore.  “Put your tongue inside me.”

Extending his tongue as far as he could, Andy entered her with decent aim considering he’d never done this before.  The flavor was even more pronounced here and he did his best to massage her inner walls with his tongue.  He couldn’t reach as far as he’d like to, but it seemed to do the trick as Elsa writhed atop him and _moaned._   He alternated between sticking his tongue as far inside her as he could and licking along her slit, always stimulating her clit at the end of each stroke.

“Ah, yes,” Elsa breathed.  “Suck on my clit.  I-I’m going to come…”  And she did.  She swore, she moaned, she shrieked and she _shook_ against Andy’s face as she hit her peak.  Weakly, she rolled to her side and off him, still experiencing aftershocks that dragged small whimpers from her lips.  “Oh yes,” she sighed.  “So good.”

Andy felt a mixture of pride at having pleased his sister to such an extent and worry about the state of his own sexual organs.  “Elsa..” he strained.  “Please..”

Sitting up, Elsa glanced down at Andy’s erection.  It was almost a deep red now, the blood having been trapped in there for a while.  With a soft smile, she dissolved the cock ring.  The blood exchange that took place in his penis was so sudden and so overdue that it actually hurt.  Andy grimaced in pain and squeezed his eyes closed.

“Sorry, sweet Prince,” Elsa murmured.  “Let me help you.”  Gently, she took Andy’s stiff length in her hand.  Her skin was so _soft._   She stroked him up and down a few times, gently easing the blood back into circulation.  “You’re so hard, Andy,” she whispered reverently.  Her domineering edge was gone and she was as soft as a newly fallen snow.

All Andy could do was groan at the sensation of Elsa’s hand on him, her words in his ears and her taste still on his tongue.  He still couldn’t move his arms or legs and the helplessness of his situation turned him on even more.  He was completely hers.

He threw his head back when he felt her put her mouth on him.  She moaned around his girth, sending vibrations all throughout his body.  He knew he wouldn’t last long.  “E-Elsa… _Elsa,”_ he warned.  She’d been teasing him for so _long._   “I-I can’t… I’m going to—”

“Mmm,” Elsa murmured around his penis.  She pulled back momentarily.  “It’s all right.  I want it all.”  With icy fingers she cupped his balls and gently squeezed, and that was all it took.  Andy’s hips jerked erratically a few times and he came, hot and explosive, right in her warm, soft mouth.  He swore he saw stars and the sounds that came from his mouth didn’t sound like anything he’d ever heard before.

When he finally came back down to earth, he realized Elsa had removed his ice shackles.  

“Remind me to grab you in the halls more often,” he quipped to a smirking Elsa before falling succinctly into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prince Andersen had had _enough._   While he endlessly enjoyed letting Elsa dominate him, he had to admit that his male ego took a little hit each time she tied him up (or, rather, iced him up) and had him begging in an embarrassingly short amount of time.  He was a _man_ for heaven’s sake!  He needed to be strong!

He didn’t mind being dominated, not really.  This was Elsa!There wasn’t a person alive (and in their right mind) who _would_ mind being dominated by her!  However, he wanted to turn the tables.  He wanted to take her into his territory instead of always being in hers.  While the domination and the ice play and the orgasm denial was certainly titillating, he wanted their first time engaging in actual intercourse to be different — gentle, slow, loving.  Because that was just it; he _loved_ her.  And he wanted to show her that he loved her in a way that showed her _him_ and what he was all about.

When he’d asked Elsa to come to the beach a half day’s journey from the castle with him, Andy had been sure she would refuse.  He guessed she’d cite queenly duties or some other equally boring thing as reason to keep her within the palace grounds.  Elsa hadn’t left the city proper since the events immediately following her coronation.  She had been reluctant to even leave the courtyard for almost a month after the thaw and only Andy had been able to persuade her to explore the city with him (and he’d had to use ice cream as a bribe; everyone knew that Queen Elsa had a soft spot for chocolate).  

So when she readily agreed to venturing to the beach with him, to say he was surprised would have been a vast understatement.  

For the years that Elsa had shut herself away in her room, Andy had been unbearably lonely and oftentimes bored.  Taking pity on his son, King Agdar had allowed Andy to go on some day excursions with the royal mapmaker.  One day, they had ventured out to the eastern coast of Arendelle to a place where a river met the ocean in order for the mapmaker to add some topography to a few of his maps of the area.  Andy had been allowed to explore for an hour or so and had discovered a secret little cove.  

This is where he planned to take his sister.

The journey there took just over six hours, so they left just as dawn broke over the tops of the mountains.  They took a royal carriage with four horses, which Andy drove from the driver’s seat, to make the trip as fast as possible, and Andy had packed some amenities just in case they lost track of time and ended up overnighting.  The carriage was covered, so they wouldn’t have to worry about weather, and there weren’t many (if any) known large predatory animals in that particular area so the horses would likely be safe over night, so long as Andy didn’t forget to feed and water them.

They passed the time pleasantly, talking about many things.  The weather was good — warm — and Elsa sat beside her brother in the driver’s seat for the first time.  She marveled like a child at the view from the top of the carriage as opposed to within it.  Andy was so in love with her that it took a great deal of effort, on many occasions, to refrain from sweeping her into his arms and pressing searing kisses to her lips, dragging his tongue along her jaw, slipping his hand beneath her skirts and—

“Are we nearly there?” Elsa asked, noticing the wooded, slightly mountainous terrain giving way to flatter, sandier ground.

It took Prince Andersen several seconds to come to full awareness.  “Yes,” he said, finally.  “Maybe another three quarters of an hour.”

Elsa smiled.  “Where’d you go, just now?”

“What do you mean?  I’ve been here the whole time.”

Blue eyes danced merrily.  “Yes, but mentally you were somewhere else when I asked if we were nearly there.”  She obviously knew exactly where his mind had been as she leaned over, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear.  “Don’t worry, my dear brother.  Soon enough.”

Andy shivered despite the warm temperature.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Elsa commented when they came around the corner and Andy’s hidden cove came into view.  “Wow!”

“You like it?”  Andy couldn’t help but grin at the look of wonderment on his sister’s face.

 

“Y-yeah,” she breathed.  “It’s _beautiful.”_

Andy pulled the horses to a stop at the edge of the sand where the foliage was still dense.  He made quick work of unhitching them, rubbing down their sweaty sides and tying them up on long ropes in the shade.  He requested that Elsa fill a tub with ice that would soon melt in the heat for the horses to drink (her powers came in handy for a great many things) while he set up their food bin.  Once the horses were all taken care of, they were free to enjoy the surroundings.

“Come on,” Andy beckoned, pulling Elsa toward the sand.  “Let’s go to the water!”

Elsa hesitated.  “Uh.. Andy?”

He stopped.

“What about our clothes?”

Andy sidled up to his sister, brazenly slipping his arms around her waist and catching her lips in a soft kiss.  “Take them off.  There’s no one here to see us.”

Elsa’s face registered shock for a moment and Andy had to remind himself that she had never been this far from home before.  This was _his_ territory indeed, which had been the idea.

“A-are you sure?” She glanced from side to side as if people were going to materialize along the water’s edge and stare judgmentally at them.

“Positive.”  Andy ran his hands down Elsa’s sides, pausing to span her tiny waist with his hands.  Having worn corsets most of her life, Elsa’s figure really was perfection.  Tall, lithe and graceful with just enough curves to grab attention, she was queenly beauty all in one, sublime package.  “It’s just us.  Now, let me help you.”

Andy began to undo the ties of Elsa’s summer dress.  Despite being relatively comfortable here, his hands still shook.  Eventually, with Elsa’s help, he slid her dress down until it pooled around her ankles, leaving her only in her undergarments.  He matched her clothing item for clothing item until they were both bare to one another in the summer sun.

“Come on, let’s get in the water.  You’re going to get a sunburn.”  He eyed Elsa’s pale skin.

They waded in, gasping and shrieking as the cold water lapped at their bodies.  Even Elsa, who never seemed bothered by the cold, noticed the temperature change.  The current was gentle in the inlet, though, so the waves wouldn’t overtake them.  They splashed one another, darted and played in the ocean until they finally came face to face, arms wrapped around one another.  Elsa’s hair clung to her face in a way most unbecoming of a queen, but Andy thought she was the most lovely thing he’d ever laid eyes on, and he told her so.

What he _didn’t_ tell her, though, was that he had one other motive for coming to this beach.  The weather was downright hot and he hoped that it would actually be too hot for Elsa to use her powers.  He wanted to make love to her in the traditional way — _without_ ice powers.

“Come on,” he nodded toward the beach.  “I’m hungry.  Let’s go eat something.”

They donned loose fitting undershirts to eat in and sat on a blanket in the shade of the trees.  Elsa threw grapes at her brother, who opened his mouth wide and leaned back to catch them.  She seemed to grow bolder as the late morning turned to afternoon.  After they ate, they played in the water again, swimming up close to one another before darting away.  Elsa ran her foot up Andy’s leg, making him jerk in response.  The water was cool but he felt as though he was on fire and he had the distinct feeling he was losing his upper hand.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped, her back to him.  She seemed to be staring down at something in the water.  “What are you doing?” Andy asked, but Elsa didn’t answer.  “You okay?”  Andy started to take a step towards his sister but in a flash she turned around, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  Instantly, Andy felt a biting cold climbing its way up his legs.  He stared down through the clear, blue water.  A blue glow shone up from below and he felt the familiar constriction of a ring of ice around his intimate area.

Elsa laughed at the expression on his face and immediately dissolved it.  “Don’t worry,” she reassured him.  “I won’t use that again on you.  I just wanted to see how my powers worked in the water.”

“Is it too hot on the shore for them?” Andy asked hopefully.

“I doubt it,” Elsa said, making Andy’s face fall.  

Elsa stood up to full height, the water now just above her navel.  The graceful curves of her waist flared out above the water line, and Andy stared in appreciation as rivulets of water ran down her neck and over her breasts.  She positively glowed in the sunshine.  “You’re beautiful,” Andy whispered reverently.  He had lost the lead and he knew it, but he couldn’t find it within him to care.

The blonde sauntered up to Andy, pressing her body against his.  She brought him close with a hand around the back of his neck, barely brushing their lips together.  A hand flat on his chest suddenly pulsed with blue light and froze every droplet of water on his upper body.  

Andy gasped at the sudden sensation.  Elsa pressed her lips against his in a gentle but meaningful kiss.  “I love you,” she whispered.  

Swallowing thickly around the lump of emotion lodged in his throat, Andy whispered back, “I love you, too.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Elsa roughly pressed herself up against him, rubbing her hips against his.  “We’re out here, Andy, in the middle of the woods, in the _ocean._   No one can see us,” her breath came in panting gasps.  “No one can hear us.”

Andy could feel himself harden the rest of the way almost instantly and it was borderline painful.  He’d been at half mast roughly all day and the sudden invasion of blood was shocking.  He groaned half in discomfort and half in desire.

“And I _want_ you,” she sighed against his lips.

She didn’t need to ask twice.  Grabbing her backside, Andy hoisted his sister up, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist.  Without even tripping (Andy decided there _was_ a god after all) he carried her up the beach to where their blanket lay, still spread out on the ground.  The sun had shifted and now the blanket was no longer in the shade.  Andy started to lay Elsa down on the blanket but she had other ideas.

“Come here.”  Elsa got her feet under her and started backing slowly toward the edge of the trees.  She turned after a few steps and surveyed the woods.  Her hips swayed deliberately as she led her brother to a good solid pine tree, about three feet in diameter.  “Back to the tree,” she commanded.  “I’ve got a new game for us.”

Andy was about to protest, saying _he_ wanted to be in charge this time but there was something so alluring about her promise of a new game that he found the words dying on his lips.  He may have been bigger than Elsa, but she would always own him.  Obediently, Andy approached the tree and turned his back; he felt the rough bark scrape against his skin and shivered in anticipation of what sensations awaited him elsewhere.  

He didn’t have to wait long.  Elsa swirled her fingers through the air and the familiar ice shackles reappeared on his wrists, securing around the backside of the tree with a long icy chain.  

“Wait right there,” Elsa said, (as if he could actually go anywhere) and turned and walked back toward the blanket.  Andy watched her with appreciative eyes.  She returned moments later carrying the undershirt she had been wearing when they ate and in a swift motion, she tied it around his eyes.  “Good boy,” she cooed.  “Now, open your mouth.”

In a matter of a second, an icy ball had formed and fitted itself neatly into his mouth.  He felt long strips of ice secure around the back of his head, holding the gag in place.  

“I know no one can see or hear us here,” Elsa said from somewhere to Andy’s left, “but there’s just something about bound, gagged _and_ blindfolded… it awakens the remaining senses.”

 _You would know?_ Andy wanted to ask but couldn’t for the gag in his mouth.  He groaned instead.  His senses were certainly awake, and they weren’t the _only_ things.

“Three sharp yells is your safe word while gagged,” Elsa whispered in Andy’s right ear now.  “When you’re not, it’s ‘elephant.’  Heaven help you if you can’t remember either of those.”

For several seconds, maybe almost a minute, Elsa was quiet.  Andy had no idea where she was; he listened but couldn’t hear any footsteps or anything.  His breathing started to pick up.  He knew she was _there_ but the question was _where?_   And _what_ was she about to do?

“Aaauuughh!” Andy cried out as he felt a sudden sting across his abdomen.  It felt like he was being zapped with jellyfish tentacles.  He heard Elsa’s sharp intake of breath but she said nothing.  Suddenly, he felt it again, this time across his chest.  He whimpered.  It stung momentarily but after the initial shock, the waves of sensation that rolled over his body were not entirely unpleasant.  It felt like every nerve ending was singing just for her.

“You like that?” Elsa asked and Andy whimpered again, nodding his head.  

Blindfolded, Andy couldn’t see what Elsa was doing.  He suspected she had made some kind of whip out of ice.  He felt her drag something cold and tickly up the inside of his left thigh, only to then be struck in that same location, dangerously near his most sensitive skin.  He grunted in warning.

“Don’t worry,” Elsa said, laughing softly.  “I won’t hurt you _there.”_

Over the next few minutes, Elsa took turns caressing him and striking him in various spots on his body — his calves, his outer thighs, his obliques, arms and abdomen.  She would trail the device (whatever it was; the more she used it the less sure Andy was what she was even holding!) over his skin lightly, tickling him, making him chuckle around the gag.  Then she would pull back and strike him sharply, making him hiss and wince.

Andy was _so_ hard.  He’d never been this hard in all his life — not even when she’d used that  cock ring made of ice on him.  He tipped his head back against the rough bark of the pine and groaned.  His knees wobbled, making him feel like he was going to crumble to the ground, no doubt ripping up the skin of his back in the process.

Mercifully, Elsa pulled the blindfold and gag off.  Squinting in the light, Andy stared at Elsa’s hand.  She was holding an object that at first looked like some kind of jellyfish.  Then he realized it had a handle about eight inches long that she clutched in her hand, then branched out into a ton of skinny little tendrils.  “H-how did you get your ice so thin?” Andy marveled.

“Practice,” Elsa said, her voice sounding strangled.  Glancing at her face, Andy saw that she was flushed and panting.  _She’s just as turned on as I am,_ he realized with a flare of pride and excitement.  She dissolved his ice shackles with a single wave of her hand and Andy almost fell to the earth.  She took both his hands and guided him toward the blanket again.  On shaky legs, he followed her lead.

“Sit,” she instructed, quietly.  Her domineering edge was gone for now.

Quickly, Andy sat.  He was so hard it was nearing on painful.  He ached to touch himself but held off.  He knew that whatever Elsa had in store would be twenty times better than his own hand.

And he wasn’t wrong.

Elsa climbed into his lap, straddling him, pressing his hard length against her own pelvis, the tip pressing against her lower belly.  She clutched at his shoulders and gently ground her hips against him.  The friction made her breath hitch and she tipped her head back.

“Elsa..” Andy growled.  He wanted to touch her, to kiss her.  He wanted to run his tongue all over her, taste the salt from sea and sweat still stuck to her skin.  “I — please..”

Fortunately for Andy (who couldn’t seem to put a sentence together), Elsa seemed to understand what he wasn’t able to voice.  “Yes,” she sighed, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips.  “Touch me.”

She didn’t have to ask him twice.  He flattened his hands on the small of her back, pulling her tight against him at the same time as he dipped his head low to take one of her perfect nipples into his mouth.  He sucked gently and flicked at it.  He had no idea where this instinct was coming from but judging by her reactions, he was doing it right.  The desire to bite her washed over him and he was powerless to stop it; gently, he grazed his teeth over her sensitive nipple.  She cried out, arching against his hands and pushing her chest even further towards him.  Her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

Switching sides, Andy paid the same attention to the other breast.  All the while, Elsa was rolling her hips softly against Andy’s penis, coating it in her wetness.  He felt as though he was going to burst.  “Elsa,” he warned again, using his hands to still her hips before he came undone right there.

“Oh, I want you,” she breathed, pressing her lips against his.  “I want you so bad.”

Andy expected her just to make the move, but she looked at him with wide, questioning blue eyes and waited.  _She’s waiting for me,_ Andy realized with a jolt.  His nostrils flared and he grabbed Elsa’s hips, lifting her up.  “I want you, too,” he affirmed, and with a sigh and a squeak (he was _big_ after all), Elsa slid herself down, enveloping his entire length within her.

They both just sat there for several seconds, getting used to their newfound position.

Andy’s lower back was protesting, so he leaned back on one hand a little and let her get accustomed to his size.  Elsa still held onto her brother’s shoulders.  Her eyes squeezed closed, she looked as though she were teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain.  “You’re so big,” she murmured.  “So perfect.”

Grunting, Andy quelled the urge to thrust up into her and let her lead.  He had to admit, the fit was pretty tight and amazing.

Slowly, Elsa began to rock.  Back and forth.  Up and down.  Over and over.  “Oh… oh!” She cried out as Andy’s rock hard flesh massaged her inner walls.  “Oh God, you feel amazing!”

Placing one hand on her hip, Andy guided her.  She was still in control but he was helping.  His fingers dug into the soft skin of her backside as he helped her keep her rhythm.  Pushing up on his fingertips, he caught her left nipple in his mouth as she rode him, suckling at it for a moment before releasing it with a pop.  She cried out, tossing her head back, her long platinum hair cascading down her back.  The pinks, oranges and reds of the setting sun set Elsa’s skin aglow, making her look every bit the goddess she was.  If he weren’t using every ounce of self control to keep from coming prematurely, Andy might’ve teared up at the beautiful sight.  He’d always been somewhat of a softie.

Andy’s skin was still alight from the whipping she’d delivered earlier.  Every synapse in his brain was firing rapidly, making him lightheaded.  The feeling of her velvety walls squeezing him, milking his flesh where it was buried inside her, the soft sighs and whimpers of pleasure coming from her mouth, the heat of the sun on his skin — all of it coming together in the most pleasurable, sensual symphony, making Andy’s toes curl and stars dance before his eyes.

He was about to come.  If he didn’t pull out now there would be no way he could stop it.  “I’ve got to… I’m going to come…” Andy tried to push Elsa off him but she was not moving. 

“I’m protected,” she panted.  “I want you to come inside me.”

At those words, Andy growled with unbridled desire, surging forward and latching his teeth onto Elsa’s collarbone.  He was sure he’d marked her flawless skin but couldn’t manage to feel remorseful about that.  And anyway, Elsa didn’t seem to mind.  She rocked harder, faster, clutching at his shoulders so hard he wondered if she’d draw blood.  They’d both be marked by each other then.

The fluttering of Elsa’s inner walls signaled her proximity to orgasm.  Andy could feel the searing heat building up to an almost unbearable level within him and he knew they were going to come at the same time.

“Andy, fuck me, fuck me!” Elsa cried, moving at such a fast pace that Andy wondered momentarily if she had a wind-up key in her back somewhere that he’d missed.  

“Uhh!” He groaned and jerked his hips up rhythmically to meet hers.

In the dazzling light of the dying sun, their simultaneous releases crashed over them like the waves that pounded the beach.  Elsa’s body pulled Andy in, trying to hold him there, spasming and quivering around him, pulling and coaxing his pleasure as a moth is pulled to flame.  Surely, like the moth, this would be his death.  Death by pleasure; a hell of a way to go.

Afterward, when they were finally sated and could breathe evenly once again, they lay side by side, on their backs on the blanket.  They watched as the sky turned from pinkish to purplish to, finally, a deep blue.  The stars peeked out — just a few at first but then more and more until finally the sky was as speckled with stars as Andy’s skin was with freckles.

Turning on her side, Elsa faced her brother.  “I love you,” she said simply.  Unspoken were more sentiments: _I need you.  I want you.  I care for you.  I’m yours._

Andy responded, encompassing all of her words, both spoken aloud and implied, “and I love you.”  And he did.  He always had

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr - MSSmysterygirl. I'm pretty boring over there, but... I'm there. ;)


End file.
